Reverend of Empty Words
The Reverend of Empty Words is a villain in the Chinese Webnovel Heaven Official's Blessing (Tiān Guān Cì Fú) written by Mò Xiāng Tóngxiù (墨香铜臭). 'Appearance' Appears human and nondescript. Easy to lose in a crowd. 'History' Xie Lian was once passing through a small town where a wealthy merchant was sending his daughter off to the capital. Since the young lady was considered extraordinary there was a big to-do to celebrate. While the proud father was praising his daughter a voice sing-songed, "Your daughter's carriage will overturn on the road and go crashing down into the valley and she will die". There was a ruckus and when they looked to see who caused the ruckus the mysterious figure ran away and disappeared into thin air. Everyone present became filled with fear, but Xie Lian knew what the creature was and how to defeat it. The Prince has the Merchant hire 20 guards and they and the Prince see the young lady safely on her way. When they successfully reached the capital they threw a party at a restaurant. While the crowd was happily partying a voice suddenly said, "You will..." and Xie Lian seized the monster by the throat choking off it's words. He sealed the creature and beat it bloody. Xie Lian then tells the Merchant he has to be vigilant all his life. Firstly, if this type of monster opens it mouth you have to choke off its words. Secondly, whoever is the target of the curse needs to be blocked from hearing the words. Thirdly, ignore it and rid yourself of despair because The Reverend is a monster that eats fear, insecurity, and other negative emotions. In the past, the Reverend of Empty Words picked Shi QingXuan as a target. Shi QingXuan's brother, Shi Wu Du, in an attempt to redirect the curse, found another human born on the same day as Shi QingXuan and bearing his surname. The human Shi Wu Du found was He Xuan, a human who was destined for great things and godhood. In Shi Wu Du's switch, his brother Shi QingXuan received the good life and godhood that had been promised for He Xuan, while He Xuan suffered the curse of the Reverend and eventually died, becoming the Black Water Demon. Tools/Weapons Fear, Gossip, Insecurity Abilities The Reverend of Empty words can attach itself to a human and slowly ruin its life with catastrophic occurences. A human affected by the Reverend will have an unnatural amount of bad luck. Their life is essentially ruined by the Reverend, and in turn the Reverend feeds on the fear provided by the "host". A human selected by the Reverend needs to have had a good life ahead of them in order for there to be something for the Reverend to ruin. Trivia * Guoshi later reveals to Xie Lian that the Reverend of Empty Words was one of the monsters created by Jun Wu when he released his madness into Tong Lu Mountain. * Shi Qingxuan tried to avoid the influence of The Reverend of Empty Words by taking away his own ability to see and hear. * It was revealed that The Reverend of Empty Words was absorbed by Black Water and was being used only as a puppet to torment Shi Qingxuan References Category:Characters